


Oops?

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: Gen, PURELY PLATONIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: watching may cause excessive laziness (due to binge watching) and possibly harmful (or at least embarrassing) reenactments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

Moonbin had taken a short break, walking back to their dorm for some snacks and then he made his way back. When he made it to the practice room, however, it was empty. There wasn't hidden laughter, either, so it wasn't that they were trying to scare him. They had honestly disappeared. Moonbin just shrugged and dropped the load of snacks onto the couch in the room, and then a thought flung it's way to the forefront of his mind.  
The anime was really good, and very intense. There was a fight scene in nearly every episode. It wouldn't hurt to try out the moves, would it? Moonbin laughed to himself and flung his arms out, mimicking what had been done in the show. He spun, kicked out with his leg, having a fight against five invisible people.  
And then his arm connected with something, someone, and there was an "oof" accompanying the sound of slapping. Moonbin pulled his arm to himself and turned quickly, looking at Jinjin. The look on his leader's face told him everything he was thinking, including "how dumb are you?"  
A soft laugh left Moonbin. "Sorry?"  
Jinjin rolled his eyes, breaking into a smile. "Yeah, yeah," he said, a hand rubbing his stomach. "Come on, we're in the recording booth listening to Sanha."  
Moonbin ducked his head and rubbed his neck, still embarrassed at being caught. Jinjin turned and led the way out of the room. Moonbin followed, though not before grabbing one of the bags of chips he had brought with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
